


Untitled

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>broadwayklaine prompted: Number 2! “this is probably a bad time, but marry me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“Oh- _oh_ , God, Blaine, that’s so g- _ood_ , ugh,” Kurt panted heavily as Blaine continued his assault on his neck in time with the rhythm of his hips, grinding down forcefully and eliciting gasp after gasp of pleasure from him. “Don’t stop, don’t ever stop, I swear to God I don’t believe in….”

Blaine laughed against Kurt’s sweaty skin, biting down lightly before sweeping the marked area with his tongue. Everything was too close and too hot and the air was warm and cloying with their erratic breaths and damp, sticky bodies, but Blaine had no intention whatsoever of stopping, not when Kurt kept making noises like that and shifting his weight underneath him so that they were aligned  _just so_ , all the more perfect to press their bodies together and draw out each other’s pleasure like water from a mountainside. 

“I love you, Kurt,” Blaine murmured, peppering Kurt’s exposed skin with kisses, paying particular attention to the sharp rise of his collarbones under his open shirt because he knew it drove Kurt crazy. He nipped over the skin, hard enough to sting but not so hard that it made Kurt whimper audibly in pain, a delicate balance of pressure and teeth and soft lips that caused Kurt’s grip on his upper arms to tighten, the muscle there unforgiving and sure to have bruises in a few hours’ time where Kurt had pressed his fingertips hard against his skin. 

“I l- _ove_  you, too,” Kurt moaned, throwing his head back against the pillows and letting his eyes drift shut, blocking out all sight to concentrate on Blaine, the warm weight of his body and the feel of his mouth on his skin, the heat of his breath and the touch of his roaming hands, grabbing onto his waist and pulling him closer.

“Dammit, Kurt, you’re so -” Blaine made a strangled noise by way of finishing his sentence, for Kurt had moved his hands from his arms to the small of his back and pushed up his shirt to rest them there, palms splayed over his hot skin, holding him in place. It was a possessive gesture, one that laid claim to him, made it clear that  _this boy is mine, you can’t have him_ , and something in Blaine’s brain seemed to short-circuit at the movement.

“Marry me, Kurt,” Blaine groaned where his face was pressed into the side of Kurt’s neck - and it was only when Kurt froze beneath him that he realized what it was that he had just said.

“What?” Kurt asked, pulling his hands from his spine and allowing them to rest on the bed on either side of them. 

“Um,” Blaine floundered, trying to find an explanation, an excuse,  _anything at all to justify what the hell had just come out of his mouth_.

He’d asked Kurt to marry him.  _Marry him_. A slip of the tongue in the heat of the moment and now it was out there for everyone to see and  _oh, God, Kurt was going to think he was a freak._

 _“_ Blaine Devon Anderson,” Kurt proceeded cautiously, “did you just  _propose_  to me while we’re  _having sex_?”

Blaine paused before tentatively replying, “….yes?”

Kurt started laughing, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in that adorable way of his, a wide grin nearly splitting his face in half. 

“You’re cute,” Kurt said. “You’re a little ahead of yourself, but you’re very, very cute. And I have to admit that I can’t say that I haven’t thought about us getting married, but way,  _way_  in the future. And I’m definitely not going to accept a proposal when we’re having sexual relations, so I’m going to have to disappoint you and say no.”

Blaine shrugged. “I don’t mind. I was a stupid thing to say. I just - I love you, so much, and it just slipped out…”

Kurt reached up to take Blaine’s face in his hand and kiss him. “I’m not going to file a complaint, sweetheart. Just - find a more appropriate moment next time, okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine replied, “I will. I promise.”

And they promptly picked up their activities right where they had left them. 


End file.
